Dont Think Of Me
by scarlet-oneil
Summary: Sam has to choose a life between Jack and Pete
1. Chapter 1

**Title-** Dont Think Of Me   
**Author-** Cadet PJ   
**E-Mail-    
****Parings-** S/J and Sam/Pete... but eventually S/J   
**Season-** erm.. Most likely 8.. not too sure on it   
**Category-** Angst Babeh!!! lol.. yeah..   
**Rating-** Universal   
**Series/Sequel- **None...   
**Spoilers-** Season 8.. yah..   
**Disclaimer-** I own nothing.. DONT SUE ME!!! I just right things that   
are wrong in the series.. yada yada..   
**Authors note:** My first ever ficcy wiccy!!! Review it.. good bad don't   
mind.. But feeed my bunny and muse!!!!! Anyhow.. Onto the fic!!!   
oh and btw means a person's thoughts :P 

**Chapter 1**

The day was going quietly. General Jonathan Jack' O'Neill was sitting at his desk looking at the piling paperwork around him. But it wasn't the paperwork that was bothering him, but one very beautiful, hard working, determined Lt. Col. From his base that was spoiling the day. And why... because today was her engagement party with Pete Shanahan. The day just seemed to get worse and worse.

**Knock Knock**

"Oh for crying out loud!" he moaned shoving the ever mounting paperwork aside and sitting up straight "Come in."

"Hey Jack" Daniel said happily while stepping into his office.

"Hey space monkey, what brings you here today?? Didn't you find any rocks to play with???" he asked putting his best Jack O'Neill grin.

"Jack they are not rocks they are artefacts and I just came to see how things were going on in your world lately"

"Things are just peachy. I am one happy camper here. General sign this... General sign that... Yes General... No General... Three bags full General. I honestly want to give Hammond a medal for surviving so much paperwork!!!"

Daniel couldn't help but grin and shake his head. For all he cared he was grateful that Jack was still around SGC. He knew that he missed being in the field and SG1 missed him a lot as well. But Sam was taking care of it... which was why he was here in his office.

"Uh Jack... You know its Sam's engagement party tonight at O'Malley's. You want me to pick you up or something?"

And then he saw the flash of pain in his eyes, but like Jack always did, he covered it instantly with the years of black ops training he had before he was in the air force.

"Yeah... might as well. I don't have much to do here anyway. Hey don't forget to bring T Man along. Don't want him left out now do we, eh space monkey" putting on a grin on his face.

"Sure thing Jack. Me and Teal'c will be there at your place by 8." And with that Daniel got up and stepped out of Jack's office closing the door behind him.

_Did I mention the day was getting worse?? Correction...the day just turned out to be a nightmare_   
And with a long sigh, he went back trying to finish his paperwork, which seemed to be a better option after all.


	2. Chapter 2

  
**Title:** Don't Think Of Me Chapter Two! 

**Disclaimer:** In the first part :P and I don't own the song either.. Don't U Dare Sue me or I'll zat u three times I swear I will!!!! Oh and the song isnt mine.. wish it was.. but oh well..

**Author's Note:** My very new beta Mellow gets great big thanks for this coz he helped me with the whole fic and he gave me lots of writing tips :)!!!! Thanks you... this fic is for ya!!! :D

**Chapter 2**

The drive to O'Malley's was quiet. Daniel had promptly arrived at Jack's cabin and brought Teal'c along as well. An hour later they had seats near the bar. Jack was on his second bottle of beer when Sam entered with Pete by her side.

Jack cringed at seeing them together, sometimes it made him sick, but he smiled away his feelings for her. After all, it was Sam's party and he didn't want to drag it down.

"Hey guys... nice of you all to join me here." Sam said, turning to face Jack.

"Hello Sir." Sam said with a 1000-watt smile.

"Hey Carter. You look great." He said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Sir... you look great yourself" sitting herself down next to

Daniel and Teal'c with Pete's arms suddenly around her.

A while into the party Jack realised there was karaoke and the winner of the competition would win a bottle of Dom Perignon on the house.

He saw the bright lights, the mike and the crowd. What the hell was he doing here? Oh yes, the stunning Colonel dared him into accepting the challenge of singing karaoke. Jack O'Neill never backed down in his life. He wasn't about to start now.

The only trouble was he couldn't think of a song that would show Sam what he was really feeling. Looking through the MC's playlist he hit on a song that he thought would be just right. Slowly the music began to play and every one in the room focused on Jack, who started to sing...

**So you're with her**

**And not with me**

**I hope she's sweet**

**And so pretty**

**I hear she cooks delightfully**

**A little angel beside you**

**So you're with her**

**And not with me**

**Oh how lucky one man can be**

**I hear your house**

**Is small and clean**

**Oh how lovely with your homecoming queen**

**Oh how lovely it must be**

**When you see her sweet smile baby**

**Don't think of me**

**When she lays in your warm arms**

**Don't think of me**

**So you're with her**

**And not with me**

**I know she spreads sweet honey**

**In fact your best friend**

**I heard he spent last night with her**

**Now how do you feel**

**How do you feel**

**When you see her sweet smile baby**

**Don't think of me**

**When she lays in your warm arms**

**Don't think of me**

**And it's too late and it's too bad**

**Don't think of me**

**Oh it's too late and it's too bad**

**Don't think of me**

**Does it bother you now all the mess I made**

**Does it bother you now the clothes you told me not to wear**

**Does it bother you now all the angry games we played**

**Does it bother you now when I'm not there**

**When you see her sweet smile baby**

**Don't think of me**

**When she lays in your warm arms**

**Don't think of me**

**And it's too late and it's too bad**

**Don't think of me**

**Oh it's too late and it's too bad**

**Don't think of me**

Everyone in that room was mesmerised by his rich voice. No one, except Sam, noticed a single tear running from his eye.

Jack put down the mike realising what he had done and started to walk towards Sam. His feet felt as heavy as his heart as he was barely able to whisper

"Don't think of me, I'm no good for you. Think of him, he can give you what you want, what I can't".

Sam Carter could only stare as she saw a dejected Jack O'Neill walk across the floor, out of the door and out of her life forever.


End file.
